At the InBetween
by s2009602
Summary: A short story about relationship of Mel and her brother, my favorite character, Chris... My first story ever. Pleas read and review...dokidoki


Disclaim: I don't own anything or anyone, I'm just a poor girl...

Well, this is my first fanfiction story ever in my life, i swear. And my English... it's just suck! A story about the relationship of Mel and her brother, my favorite character, Chris. Please read and review.

**At the In - Between**

My name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell. I'm the daughter of one of the most powerful witch in this century – Piper Halliwell of the Charmed Ones. Well, this is my story so it's very personal. But I think I should tell you because I don't want any of you would live it like I did.

As you've already known I had two brothers: Wyatt and Chris. I love them so much and I wish I had told them how much I love them before this story happened. I love them… but I envy of them as well.

Wyatt, oh, I don't have to say too much about him. He is so perfect. In the normal world, he is handsome, kind, humorous, active, oh so bright person. In the magical world, he is the famous Twice Blessed Child, the heir of King Arthur, the owner of Excalibur. What's else? Maybe that's too much for a witch to handle so I won't say anymore.

Chris. On the other hand while Wyatt is a perfect witch, Chris is a perfect angel. I agree that he is somehow a little neurotic and has a smart-ass mouth, someway annoyed, but he is the most gentle and sweet and kind person you can find in this world. He's cool and quiet in the school but that character attracts girls around him as much as Wyatt's bright. Even though he is not powerful as Wyatt but he's good at writing spells and making potions more than anyone in this family. And Chris, as my father proclaimed, had perfected his whitelighter's abilities into a new limit that even when my father was still an Elder he couldn't do like Chris could. Moreover, I'm a girl but he is the one who inherited my mother's cooking skill. For some reason I don't know, mom and dad always treat him like he was made of glass.

And me, I don't have even the orbing ability because my father had clipped his wings before I was conceived. And I'm not the next Charmed Ones when Aunt Phoebe's third children will become as well. I'm not powerful as Helen and Hannah when they are the Prophecy Twin. Even Henry Junior, I'm not perfect as him. Simply I feel jealous with my siblings and all my cousins. Although, my parents and my aunts, uncles love all of us equally and my two brothers protected me like I am a princess… but I sometimes still feel jealous. You're wondering what's the connection between my story and all the thing I've babbled about…

It's the beginning of the end.

* * *

"I hate you! You ruined my life. You ruined everything. I hate you!" – I screamed at the top of my lung as soon as I saw Chris's face. I just came back from a horrible day ever in my life.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!! What are you talking about? Apologize immediately!" – My mother shouted from the couch in the living room.

As always, I would fear but today is the last straw. My friend hated me now because of Chris's denial dating with her. And my boyfriend, oh, he turned out to be a son of a bitch, just like Chris had warned me before I decided to date with him. Yeah yeah, a small voice inside my head screamed that it's not Chris's fault. But I was so upset, so angry, so depress to think clearly. My temper which I inherited from my mom was boiling. And with her shouting at me like that, it had just made me angry at Chris more than ever.

"Why him? Why always him? Mom, you are so unfair!" – I cried out loud and stormed into my room, left behind a very confused Chris and a shocked mother.

* * *

"Mel, can I come in?" – Mom knocked the door. After a while, I telekinetically opened it. She slowly walked in and sat beside me in my bed.

"You don't mean that, right? You don't hate him that much, right?" – She asked.

"What if I really mean it?" – I stubbornly respond.

"No, I know that you love your brother and he loves you too. So, talk to me, what happened?" – she ran her hand in my hair and rubbed my back. I broke.

"Mom, why? I just want someone who loves me for what I am, not for how powerful a witch I am. I just want someone who want to be with me because of who I am, not who my brothers are. Why nobody can be perfect like them? They're always right, they can do no wrong… I don't understand."… Then I told her what really happened.

"So, after all… you think that's Chris's fault?"

"No…but" – I admitted weakly. I knew but I just needed to scream at.

"It's not your fault, too. Blame that son of a bitch. Forget it. You know all of us, me and your aunts had experiences at falling for demon or evil or warlock, maybe with your aunt Phoebe, it's not just once. You will find your true love someday, don't worry. Okay?" – Mom hugged me tightly and then pulled me up.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" – I whispered.

"Yeah, what is it, honey?"

"Why you and dad are so overprotective around Chris?" – I asked the question be in my head for so long. But I felt ashamed, too so I added. –"It's not mean you don't love me as much as him. I know how much you two love me and Wy. It's just, sometimes I felt that way."

I must say that mom frowned at my question but she quickly changed to normal.

"It's because when I born him, I had a C section so I felt somehow he was weak."

"Really?" – I looked into her eyes but she avoided me. "Mom?"

"Okay. But can you promise me, you won't tell either of your brother about what I tell you?"

"Yes, mom." – I said immediately.

"It happened about 19 years ago. Before Chris was born, even conceived. A man came from the future not so far and helped us in the battle with titans. He said that your aunt Paige would die in his past, I mean in our possible future if he didn't come. Oh, I really hate time travel. After your dad became Elder, he took the responsibility of our whitelighter. He didn't tell us so much about the future except he came back to protect Wyatt. We distrusted him and even doubted his purpose. Especially when at last he said he came back to protect Wyatt from something would turn him, to prevent Wyatt from becoming the new Source of All Evil like it's happening in his time. You know, Wyatt was just one at that time. How could we believe him." – Mom stopped and sighed. She looked so tired and old, just like telling me that story sucked out her strength. I regretted that I insisted her to tell me. But I still didn't understand why this story has connection with Chris when he wasn't born when it happened.

Mom sighed again and continued.

"I kicked him out of house. I said I don't want to see him anymore. Oh God… Later, by a vision quest, your aunt Phoebe realized that… that he is Wyatt's little brother… He is Chris."

"What? ... How? ... Wow!" - I confused.

"Yes, he is Chris. He came back, risked his life, his existence to save Wyatt, save this family. And we all hurt him in many ways. Oh God…" – Mom had her face into her hands.

"Mom! You're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish I could take everything I said back. And then, it turned out to be that son of a bitch Elder want to kill Wyatt for greater good. He feared Wyatt's power. That damn Elder couldn't kill him at first so he decided to kidnap him and do other things to bind his power. Chris… He was in his path… jumped into between Wyatt and him. And… and… that crap stabbed him… with a magical athame… Dad couldn't heal him… He died in our bed, in your daddy's arms… merely before he was difficultly born… I almost lost his baby version… And his body vanished… No signs of him existed in this world for more than a year… I don't have a chance to make it up for what I did to him before… I don't have a chance to say goodbye. I wasn't even beside him when he died. It's so unfair when he sacrificed that much to end up that way. Our Chris… He doesn't have that timeline memory but his soul and his love to this family are the same. You understand, your brother is ready to do anything to protect this family and protect you. And we wouldn't have this present if not for him. I… we owe him so much… I really don't want to lose him again…" – Mom finished that story with a long sigh.

Tears rolled down her cheek and I didn't realize I was sobbing, too.

"I don't know you feel to be left out because of our actions toward Chris. I'm so sorry honey."

"No, no. I'm the one must say sorry."

"Mel… I told you that because I think … can you treasure him a little more?" – Mom said through tears. "You love him, right?"

I nodded in silent and hugged my mom again. When I pulled out, she smiled and said.

"Now, let's go down stair. Chris was baking some cookies when you came back. I think I smell his cookies for a while. Apologize to him, okay?"

"Will he forgive me?" – I wondered.

"Of course he will. He loves you so much."

* * *

We walked down stair to see Wyatt in the couch with a bunch of chocolate chips beside him. I didn't hear him back.

"Hey, Wyatt. Where's Chris?" – Mom asked.

"Hi, Mom. Hi Mel. He went to library for his note and reports."

"Oh. Uhm, I must go to P3 now. So Wyatt, stay at home and clean the mess in the attic, okay?" – Mom looked at the grandfather clock and turned back up stair. Wyatt whined behind her.

"Don't whine. It's your mess and it could become more messy if Chris didn't help you. Next time, make your homework potion before it's too late so you can make it carefully." – She yelled back from her way.

I laughed at my brother and sat next to him, grabbed one of the cookies.

"So, I heard that you're angry at Chris." – Wyatt started. "What did he do to you?"

"No, nothing. I was mad at me and he just accidentally appeared in front of my storm."

"And because of that, he made you a bunch of special cookies in the kitchen. Oh, maybe I should yell at him some times." – Wyatt looked at me with a pretending jealousy. I punched at his arm and ran into the kitchen. Oh, I love Chris so much.

* * *

"Arghhhh!"

"Wyatt!" – I ran into the attic when I heard him screamed in agony. He was clutching to his chest when I reached him and tried to pull him up from the messy floor.

"Wyatt, can you hear me? What's wrong?" – I scared.

"Chris!" That's all he said. Suddenly, some demons shimmered in the attic. 'Oh, they always choose the best time to come.' I angrily thought. And they will pay for their stupidity. I blew up two of them but because of the hurt, Wyatt couldn't do anything. He just ducked out an energy ball coming to him. A while after, I ended up vanquish all of the demons. We turned back to each other.

"What's wrong with Chris?"

"He's hurt. But now, I feel nothing. He must be in trouble. I can't sense him" – Wyatt struggled to breathe normally.

"You can't sense him." – I repeated. It must be a seriously trouble. Chris and Wyatt always have a strong connection.

"Scry for him! Quick, quick!" – Wyatt shouted. I forgave him for shouting at me like that because I was, too, worried for Chris.

* * *

Riing!

The doorbell rang.

"Continue!" – I said to Wyatt and ran down stair.

"Yeah, can I help you?" – I asked two policemen in front of the door. They quickly exchanged a look and one of them asked.

"Is here the Halliwell's?"

"Yes, it is." – Something stirred in my gut. Their look made me uncomfortable.

"Uhm, is your mom or dad at home? Or any adults?"

"Mm, can my brother count? He is 20."

"Okay."

"Wait a little." I closed the door after they nodded. I called out for Wyatt. He orbed in the living room.

"Who's outside?"

"Some policemen. They want to talk to you." I replied and opened the door.

"Here is my brother."

"Can I help you?" – Wyatt said politely.

"We think you should sit down. Uhm, can we come in?" – Again, they exchange an awkwardly look.

"Oh, of course. Please come in."

We walked into the living room. Wyatt and I sat on the couch and waited.

"What relationship between you two and Christopher P. Halliwell?" – After a little silence, he continued.

"He is our sibling. What's wrong with him?" – Wyatt's voice quivered. I felt a wave of tremble run through my back.

"There was a fire at the apartment. Some children stuck in the third floor… your brother jumped in to help. We didn't know that a murder had hidden in that apartment… The children jumped out through the window with Chris's help. The last one prepared to jump. And … we heard a shot gun… The child jumped and then your brother fell… We think… the bullet killed him almost immediately… before he fell… your brother, he's so brave. We're really sorry."

I thought some bugs were screamed in my ears because I couldn't hear anything since the policeman said about a fire. I could figure it out with their pitiful looks at us when they knew Chris was our brother. I heard a broken sound inside me. My world trembled.

And then everything happened just like a dream…Wyatt called for mom and dad, our aunts. We went to the hospital to bring him back. He was sleeping so peacefully… His figure… just like an angel. Everyone broke down. It's so sudden… I hardly realized what I was doing all of time. And I didn't cry, too. I couldn't believe. Chris, my dear older brother, after I said I hate him, he left me like that. I just felt a big nothingness inside me.

It's the end.

* * *

"Melinda! Can I come in?" I heard the little voice of Pandora – the youngest of aunt Phoebe. All of the family was in the manor now to prepare… the funeral. I got up and opened the door. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. Her eyes always have some strange light like she can see this world with a different sight.

"Yeah, what's wrong baby?" I kneeled down and asked her.

"Is that right? That Chris can't bake cookies for us anymore ?"

"Oh, sweetie, you miss him?" She nodded. I hugged her and then she whispered through my ears with a strange voice.

"Melinda! I'm sorry…"

"Pandora, what are you talking about?" I pulled her out and saw her eyes change from light brown, much lighter than ever, into her normal eyes.

"It's Chris. I saw him in my dream." – Pandora softly said.

"What did you see?" I shivered.

"He is here, like me now. Very beautiful place. A lot of flowers and sunshine. He hugged me and lifted me up so high. I asked him, will he come back. He said he really wanted but he can't. That I should ask aunt Piper if I want to eat cookies. And then he said I should come back before it's too late to come. And he asked me to tell you so." – Pandora looked deeply into my eyes while she talked.

"What do you mean he is here, like you?"

"Between your room and the hallway…" With that, Pandora walked away, left me behind. The In-Between. That's the reason Grams and Grandma didn't see him yet. He was at the In-Between. He was there, waiting for me.

He was there…

"Pandora!" I yelled.

She turned around and just smiled…

"Can you call Peyton and Prue for me!" – I said firmly. There was my hope … inside a Pandora-like box.

* * *

"Melinda, are you sure you want to do this?" Prue asked the hundredth time since we got into the attic and I told them about what Pandora saw and my plan.

"He didn't move on yet. And his body wasn't buried yet. That means I can bring him back. You understand, he is my brother!" – I responded.

"I understand what you're feeling now but what you're going to do is not naturally. Sometimes, even magic can't fix the death. Our grandma, auntie Prue… If our grams or our mothers could do anything to fix their death, why were they still death?" – Prue calmly said. But I don't care.

"Because their souls moved on but not Chris. You don't understand. He died because of me. I must fix it." The old lamp behind me exploded. But I don't care. Nothing concerned me now except Chris.

"What do you mean? It's not your fault." – Peyton said.

"The very last thing I said to him… is that I hate him and he ruined my life… can you believe it? I screamed at him like a Fury that I hate him. God! I will do anything to bring him back." I glared at Prue, who was putting her hand into her mouth to stop the sobbing sound. I calmed down a little bit when Peyton hugged me tightly and started rubbing my back. I simply said.

"Please help me. I have to bring him back."

"Okay. Okay." Peyton softly said.

"Okay! Now, let's chant this spell. Melinda, you must be careful. You don't have much time and your family can't handle anymore loss. So, even though you said you would do everything but remember, you must come back. Okay?" Prue seriously asked.

"I will do my best!"

"Pandora, take her hand and try to remember exactly what you saw in your dream. Can you do that for Chris?" Peyton grabbed her hand and looked to her face. Pandora just smiled.

They chanted the spell. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." Peyton said out loud.

"May we help you?"

We jumped at Hannah voice. Behind the door, the twin and Henry Jr walked in. Helen crossed her arms and asked.

"Why don't any one of you tell us?"

"Oh, Helen, I'm so sorry. I don't want to make any one worried…" I was cut off by Hannah's snort.

"Worry. Idiot! You already made us worried to death by your silence. Stop playing heroine."

Henry Jr glanced at her and walked forward.

"This world isn't on your shoulder. Don't try to handle it alone. We can help."

"Yeah, especially when four of you didn't succeed just now. Right?" Hannah added.

"Let's do it again. And tell Chris we will kick his sorry ass for making us cry out our eyes, okay?" Helen grabbed her twin sister's hand and walked into the circle. I didn't know what to say any more.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Hey, we are family and what's family for if it's not this case?" Hannah took Henry Jr's hand and snorted again.

We chanted again. And the white light took me away… to Chris… to the In–Between…

* * *

I fell… through something looked like water but I still can breathe… and then through the white light… I felt that I was lying on clouds. It's so soft to be cotton. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Since the day my brother died I've never felt so tired like this now. I just want to sleep and when I wake up, everything will be fixed. Oh god, it's just two days ago. It seemed like my two lives past. I took once more deep breath. The beach's smell was all around me. I opened my eyes just to gasp.

I was standing at the beach where Wyatt and Chris and me used to come to play. And the place where Chris build up on me the dream of becoming a photographer.

"Mel, wait for me!"

I looked around. A younger version of Chris ran toward me and through me. I turned my head but didn't see him behind me. His voice was still in the air…

"Mel, don't run like that. Stay close to me or Wy. You can lose the way."

"You always can find me and take me back. I don't need to worry."- I whispered the words I had said in that day.

My brother, he was always there for me… not any more…

"Yeah, I will but just don't run like that…" His voice was just like the murmur of the wind.

"Chris!!" I called out loud and start to run. Suddenly, a big wave crashed onto me, pull me down to the ocean. I heard the sadly sounds of siren's song. They sang about the lost souls, they sang about the infinite sea can hold everyone's sadness, desperation, weakness, they sang about their fearless life, their immortal life. One of them swam close to me. She looked so beautiful. Even in this weak light below the water, even with her pale skin but she's still so beautiful. And her eyes, they were deep just like the sea they were singing about. But… while they were singing about their immortal life without worry, without fear, without pain… her eyes were so lost…

"Melinda! Come with us! No lost any more. You won't feel anything. No one can hurt you… like Stewart did… No one can betray you… like Bella did … No one can blame you for your brother's death… like you did…"

"Really?" I dreamily asked. It's just so hard, my life, with the guilt… and the betrayal… the deceit…

"Yeah… our mother sea will take it away… Just come…" she give out her hand waiting for me. I slowly took her hand… no more pain… I just want to …

"Mel! No!"

Chris! I just want to see him. I want to see my brother. I struggled. The water suddenly turned from light blue into black, pitch black.

"Chris! Help me!" – I scream desperately. The sirens were all around me with their soulless eyes and pale hands reaching out to me. From the light above, I saw a familiar hand – his hand trying to touch me. I grabbed it. The sea and the sirens, all disappeared in a blink. I was in a meadow. Grass and flowers are everywhere just like Pandora described. In the sky, a very huge rainbow was leading a bunch of children to the light at the end of it. The children were laughing, giggling, and some of them waved to me. No sign of a sea anymore. And I was dry all over and still grab tightly that loving hand. It was warm, not cold and stiff like when I touched it two days ago in the hospital.

"I told you not to run like that or you will be lost." – His warm and sweet voice. I looked up and almost blinded by his beautiful green eyes.

"Chris!" I whispered, feared that a loud call would break this dream. He smiled and pulled me in a big hug. Chris.

"Chris, come back with me." – I said as soon as we pulled out.

"Mel, I can't." Surprisingly he replied.

"Why? We can make it, just a little time when your soul back to your body, Wy and aunt Paige can heal you."

"Mel…"

"Please come back with me. You hate me that much to not to come back. Chris, please."

"No, Melinda. I don't hate you, never. I just can't."

"Why?" – I desperately asked.

"This is my fate. I will die anyway. I already had my second chance and had a great time." He caressed my face gently.

"Your other's time line." I realized.

"Yes. I died but I received a reward. Living in the new future with mom, a caring dad, a protective brother who isn't trying to kill me, and a little sister to love, to share and protect. It's a big reward, right?" Chris grinned innocently.

"But it's still so unfair. You saved this world." – My voice started trembling.

"No, don't say something so big like that. I just want to save my family and happened save some part of this world. But I still screwed something up." He sighed and said."It's not like I don't want to live any more. Of course I want to live more, to attend your wedding or to embarrass you before your children with some childhood stories." He stopped to see me laughing and playfully punch his arm.

"But it's alright now. I won't regret what I had done in that time line. This time line was so good. And my death, it's worth something, right? It's not like I died stupidly, right? Saving some people, wow I'm a hero."

"Yes, you are." I simply said. Chris just silently looked at me.

"Mel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About Stewart. I could do something more than warning you. But don't give up. Don't give up on love and friendship and life. You will live a long and happy life for me, okay?"

I nodded. Chris looked around and then stood up, pulled me with him.

"Mel, it's time for me to go. It's time for you to come back."

"Can I stay with you a little longer?"

"No, you will be lost in this space."

"Chris!" I started begging but he just simply put his finger into my lips.

"Shhh. Melinda, tell everyone that I love them so much. Tell Wy, let me go, don't hold on to me. Watch out for him, keep him in line. Can you do that for me ?" – Seeing me nodded, he continued. "Tell mom and dad and our aunts that … that they hadn't fail on me. They gave me their love, that's enough. Now, go."

He pushed me back and I immediately was pulled into some white light. I saw someone coming. Angel of Fate. He came for Chris. I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Chris! I'm sorry for what I said. I loved you so so so much!!! Chris, do you hear me? I'm sorry. I never hate you. I love you, brother!"

He smiled at me. His adorable smile.

"Chris!" I woke up in the attic between my cousins and a worried brother.

"What do you think you're doing, Melinda Prudence Halliwell?" Wyatt held me in his strong arms and shouted. My eyes were full of tears. I cried for the first time till that day. Cried out my eyes and my heart. But then I felt so calm and peaceful, like when Chris held my hand protectively.

"Chris, he said let him go, don't hold on to him. That he had had a full 18 years life because of everyone's love for him. He said thanks. And he loves everyone so much. He said… let's live a long and happy life for him…" – I looked around and tried to smile. Suddenly, I was pulled into an 8-persons-loving-big-hug ever. We all cried and all smiled.

* * *

My name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful witches in the world – Piper Halliwell of the Charmed Ones. I am the little sister of the Twice Blessed Child, and the little sister of the most wonderful brother ever in this world, Christopher Perry Halliwell. Here is my story about me and my brother.

Chris was 23 when he died in my dad's arms while trying to save the future. Chris was 18 when he died again while trying to save some children from a fire. He was here for a moment. And then he was gone. The very last thing I said to him was that I hate him. With power I was given a chance to say sorry and how much I love him. But what about you and your dear person? Will you have a chance? Be careful with what you will say. Because … even the most powerful witches and the Twice Blessed Child' power, even the strongest magic… death is something you can't fix… I learnt that lesson the hard way and I don't want any one of you live it like I did…

I wish you all a long and happy life.

* * *

Puh-leasse, tell me what do you think about my first child!!!!


End file.
